1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cell phone protector cases in which a cell phone is carried in a manner which enables a user to operate the cell phone for talking and operating other computer applications contained within the cell phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, many types of cell phone protector cases exist in the prior art. The following 11 patents and published patent applications are the closest prior art to the present invention.    1. U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,435 B2 issued to Timothy Kehoe et al. on Jan. 4, 2005 for “Adapter Unit Having a Handle Grip for a Personal Digital Assistant” (hereafter the “Kehoe Patent”);    2. United States Published Patent Application No. 2011/0309117 issued to Kyle Roberts on Dec. 22, 2011 for “Holding Case for Portable Electronic Devices” (hereafter the “Roberts Published Patent Application”);    3. United States Published Patent Application No. 2012/0187706 issued to Robert E. Kannaka on Jul. 26, 2012 for “Hand Grip for Electronic Devices” (hereafter the “Kannaka Published Patent Application”);    4. United States Published Patent Application No. 2012/0200102 issued to Jan McMeans on Aug. 9, 2012 for “Hand Attachment to Mobile Devices” (hereafter the “McMeans Published Patent Application”);    5. United States Published Patent Application No. 2012/0261930 issued to Webelene Bethea on Oct. 18, 2012 for “Holding Device for Phone or Other Electronic Device” (hereafter the “Betheu Published Patent Application”);    6. United States Published Patent Application No. 2012/0299318 issued to John A. Murphy et al. on Nov. 29, 2012 for “Elastic Finger Strap and Surface Mount for Electronic Device” (hereafter the “Murphy Published Patent Application”);    7. United States Published. Patent Application No. 2012/0302294 issued to Alexander Hays Hammond et al. on Nov. 29, 2012 for “Illuminated Cell Phone Case” (hereafter the “Hammond Published Patent Application”);    8. United States Published Patent Application No. 2013/0009413 issued to Herbert Chiu, Jr. et al. on Jan. 10, 2013 for “Multifunctional Strap System for Handheld Portable Electronic Devices” (hereafter the “Chiu Published Patent Application”);    9. United States Published Patent Application No. 2013/0069381 issued to Mitsuru Sakamoto on Mar. 21, 2013 for “Carrying Case” (hereafter the “Sakamoto Published Patent Application”);    10. United States Published Patent Application No. 2013/0069499 to Paul Modrell on Mar. 21, 2013 for “Modular Case and Componentry for handheld Electronic Devices” (hereafter the “Modrell Published Patent Application”);    11. U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,144 to Christine Potter et al. on Jul. 9, 2013 for “Holding Aid for a Personal, Hand-Held, Tablet-Shaped Device, and Methods of Use” (hereafter the “Potter Patent”);
The Kehoe Patent discloses an “Adapter Unit Having a Handle Grip for a Personal Digital. Assistant” which would include a cell phone. Referring to Column 3, Lines 20-30, the patent states:                “In another preferred embodiment the invention includes an adapter unit having a gripping surface that enhance the ergonomics of the adapter and helps prevent the adapter from shipping out of a user's hand. In another preferred embodiment the invention includes an adapter unit having a gripping surface that enhances the comfort to a user using a personal digital assistant.”        
Also referring to Column 3, Line 37, the Kehoe Patent states “A strap can also be added on the back of the adapter for ergonomic and comfort reasons.” FIG. 5 illustrates an adapter and a hand strap according to the invention. Referring to Column 7 beginning on Line 39, the patent states “FIG. 5 illustrates an adapter having a hand strap 130. Hand strap 130 is attached to the top of the adapter and allows the operator to carry the device without worrying about dropping it. The adapter, which is typically made out of plastic material, can have a rubber over-mold with a finger grip designed into it.”
The Kehoe Patent discloses the concept of a handle but to a large extent, it deals with a device that is considered a high technology device and a lot of the features of the invention are actually electronics of what is contained in the product.
The Roberts Published Patent Application discloses a “Holding Case for Portable Electronic Devices”. The published patent application discloses:                “The presently disclosed holding case allows a user to hold a portable electronic device with a single finger, allowing the user to keep the device in a convenient and handy position for use. The device comprises a flat, flexible strap which fits along the backing to a device or device case. The strap adjustably slides into two slots placed on opposing sides of the case. On the inside of the device casing or backing, the strap slides along a raised track. One end of the strap further comprises horizontal ridges across its tail portion, which partially lock into matching grooves in the case. This permits the strap to be temporarily locked in an open position for reception of any finger and to securely hold a device in place. When not in use, a slight touch causes the strap to retract back to its default flat position.”        
The strap disclosed in the Roberts Published Patent Application is at an angle and this makes it difficult to securely grasp the cell phone protector case.
The Kannaka Published Application discloses a “Hand Grip for Electronic Devices”. Specifically the Published Application discloses:                “A hand grip for an electronic device is disclosed. An example hand grip may include a backing removably attachable to a back side of the electronic device by stretching over opposite edge portions of the electronic device. The hand grip may also include a handle member connecting with the backing. The handle member connects with one or more finger of a user to securely hold the handheld electronic device by the hand of the user.”        
The McMeans Published Application discloses:                “A hand attachment for a wireless device comprises a material that affixes to a back surface of the wireless device or wireless device case and one or more fasteners for affixing the material to the wireless device or wireless device case. A user's hand slips between the material and the wireless device or wireless device case to provide the user the ability to hold and use the wireless device.”        
A further object of the McMeans Published Application is to provide a hand attachment that affixes to the back of a wireless device or a wireless device case wherein the user's hand slips between the attachment and the device or device case to provide the user the ability to hold and use a wireless device comfortably for long periods of time without fear of dropping the device.
The Bethea Published Patent Application discloses:                “The present invention generally relates to a holding device for a phone or other electronic device. The device has an exterior housing and a generally hollow interior. The back of the exterior housing has a plurality of finger receiving finger loops which pivot from a generally parallel position with respect to the back of the device to a generally perpendicular position with respect to the back of the device. The finger loops may move independently The handle is more of an “X” member which decreases flexibility and in fact makes the cell phone protector case more difficult to grasp.”        
The Murphy Published Patent Application discloses an “Elastic Finger Strap and Surface Mount for Electronic Device”. This is best seen in the cover picture of the Published Patent Application and also shown in FIG. 9. Referring to Section 3 and 4, the summary of the Application states:                “In one aspect, the present disclosure relates to a flexible strap that is adhered to a rigid base that is in turn adhered to the back of an electronic device allowing the user to hold the electronic device securely with one or more fingers. The strap is flexible enough to allow a user to hold the device in a variety of ways, making it safer as well as more practical and ergonomic to use. The rigid base may be bow tie-shaped, as shown in the drawings, or of a shape, design or color that can be used to distinguish or stylize the electronic device it is attached to. The strap and strap base are of a low profile (ideally less than one quarter of an inch) so as to not interfere with the usual operation or grip of the device or other methods of securing the device. The handle is designed to retain only one finger, as illustrated in the drawings.”        
The Hammond Published Application discloses an “Illuminated Cell Phone Case”. The one piece bumper (106 in FIG. 1A) protects the cell phone from damage. This is an illuminated cell phone case
The Chiu Published Patent Application discloses:                “A multifunctional strap system for portable electronic devices having a case and a strap on the back of the case. The case securely holds a protective electronic device while allowing access to all necessary features of the device. The strap securely couples a user's hand or other personal effects to the device. The strap may also be attached to a clip that removably attaches the strap to the bottom of the device. The detachable clip of the strap allows the strap system to loop around and be secured onto an object. The case may have an insert that can be used as a kick stand or a protective cover of a card held into place by the strap.”        
The Sakamoto Published Patent Application deals with carrying a device with a screen. The strap is designed to be carried around the wrist of the wearer rather than around the hand. The Published Patent Application discloses:                “This invention is to provide a carrying case for a portable electronic terminal device such as a tablet media player or a tablet media computer having a constitution which can be held by a hand, and thus, a carrying case according to the present invention comprises a mounting main body for mounting and fixing a portable electronic terminal device having a screen with a specific size which is an information displaying screen and a touch input screen, a handle portion rotatably held to said mounting main body; and an arm portion fixed on said handle portion and holding a hand or an arm of a user between the handle portion and itself.”        
The Modrell Published. Application discloses:                “A case for handheld electronic device, having a housing configured to couple to and cover at least a portion of one or more surfaces of the handheld electronic device. The case includes a detachable cover having a fixed end opposite a free end, the fixed end forming a hinge with the housing and configured to be detachably released from the housing at the hinge. The housing has a recessed cargo area sized to retain articles within the case. The cover rotates at the hinge from a stowed configuration to an open configuration with respect to the housing. In the stowed configuration, the free end of the cover is positioned adjacent the housing to enclose the cargo area. In the open configuration, the free end is rotated away from the housing to expose the cargo area.”        
The Potter Published Patent Application discloses a “Holding Aid for a Personal, Hand-Held, Tablet-Shaped Device”. The hand held section shown in FIG. 2 contains ridges with fingers inserted through the respective ridges.
There is a significant need for an improved cell phone protector case with a secure and highly visible grasping strap.